1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a food carton, and more particularly, a food carton for use by fast food restaurants to house and serve fried foods and the like which are dipped in a liquid sauce.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fast food restaurants serve pieces of fried fish, chicken, onion rings, french fries, and the like in a container. The container usually comprises an open-ended package for receiving the food. Some packages have consisted of a tray formed from expanded polystyrene or paperboard provided with a hinged lid to maintain the food at a warm temperature when sold to the customer.
It is common to provide a sauce, such as ketchup, tartar sauce, mustard, or the like with foods of the type indicated sold by fast food restaurants. These sauces are provided in individual packages or on an open counter in a bottle. In either event, the package must be opened and dispensed or the sauce dispensed from the bottle onto some surface adjacent to the package so that the contents of the food package can be dipped in the sauce as it is eaten. Fast food packages do not contain a separate compartment for holding such a sauce into which the food is to be dipped. Ordinarily, the consumer will squirt the sauce on a napkin and dunk the food into the sauce or a separate open container must be provided. Further, to provide the expanded polystyrene package in which such foods are dispensed with a compartment for holding a sauce would be highly costly.